Code of Honour
by kingalfredthegreat
Summary: There are certain ideals that one never compromises on. But, being superheroes in love means being able to live within these narrow channels of joy. (heavy DC universe influence, possible one shot)


His origin was not known nor were his original parents. He was found one day when Genbu Kururugi-a simple farmer from rural Britannia- was returning back from his daily duty. He heard some incessant wailing in the clearing of the forest. On further investigation, he found a baby boy abandoned and unprotected by the elements. Taking pity on the child and having no children of his own, he took the child under his wing.

The boy Suzaku Kururugi he later realized, was no ordinary child. He possessed immense strength-shown by the fact the he lifted their run down pick up at 5 years right of the ground. Anyone else would have tried to dispose of the kid before he became a major threat, but Genbu and his wife exercised patience and channeled the child`s strength with the help of a martial artist, Tohdoh. They were the only ones to know of the boy`s real capabilities and made sure to keep it that way.

Suzaku was the epitome of all things good and would always try to help others. Using his powers in covert, he would rescue and save the people of his village from harm and evil. Everyone believed that the blur that helped them was supernatural. Others said it was the return of one of the great heroes of old.

Thus, the public christened this phenomenon "Lancelot", the white knight.

The brunette, however never took credit for any of this and always wanted to lead a quiet life. But, he couldn`t sit still seeing all the evil thriving around him. He wished to destroy every evil person`s life to end the suffering of the rest. Every time, he was reined in by his elder`s words.

"Your time has not yet come. But soon, you will be the star of hope for everyone."

Thus, he was now in Pendragon, city of dreams and haven of mafias-trying to do pursue the 2 facets that were to shape his life. Education, as a bright honors teenager from the country and the superhero, Lancelot.

She was the only child of the family which built up the city and possibly the most influential man in the world. Her family business touched everything under the sun and is the by-word of prosperity. The fact she had the brains to back up all the hallowed status fuelled the rumors of the family`s brilliance. To any one average person, she was the most blessed child on the planet with the ideal pair of parents to watch over her.

To Lelouch vi Britannia, that illusion lasted till she was around 8 years old.

Power and wealth attracted enemies and false allies like tigers to a prey. They would look for the best opportunity before hunting them to the kill. There was still a major difference. Tigers at least had some honour and dignity for their prey. Humans don`t have any such value.

Just like when that thief shot her kind father and mother after the opera they attended in downtown Pendragon. There was no need for him to do what he did. Her mom was giving the jewels to him and dad was trying to win him over, but… for no use.

Later, the police seemed to hide of the evidence of the murder and brushed it of as some gang war. The board of directors pushed her aside in the joint press conference o confirm the police version of the event. No one paid attention to her or her plea.

She should have remembered that when the mighty fall, vultures are always ready to pick on the carcass. Dignity be damned.

It was in this time of crisis that her butler Lord Jeremiah and the inspector of the case-who also had been pushed aside- were her support and helped to restore some normalcy in her broken life. It was somewhere around this time that she wowed to clean up her city of the decay it had fallen into. Trying to use the government or 'ethical' means wouldn`t cut it. They were all hand in glow with the mafia.

So you destroy it from the outside.

She vowed a bloodless crusade on all wrongdoers who would be judged in a court of the peoples-not of a mob. She vowed that no mother, father or child should deal with the loss of a loved one ever again due to human selfishness and it would be her lifelong mission to carry on this ideal.

For that she would need to grow strong, learn the enemy methods and be street smart on certain things. She had heard of a guerilla groups renowned in martial arts which accepted members or 'students'….

And lord Jeremiah would more than willingly look after the companies in her absence in around 2 years after he gave her basic training in the financial world and stuff.

They meet on top of the building top along "Geass Alley" where her parents were killed 10 years ago. The suspect was a human experiment by "The Child" who could turn any part of his body metallic. For all her skill and now pretty impressive strength, Lelouch knew she was going to need a bit more help. It was then the white knight showed up to help her put away the criminal.

Not before she imprisoned the drug cartel by bombing the building around them.

She was just about to leave when Lancelot came up to her and decided to educate her on what was right and wrong. Her wry smile found its way on her face. She knew that said person was Suzaku Kururugi, her best friend in university and a boy from the country. He didn`t still know the workings of the city.

"Don`t you care about the lives you put on the line for your stupid antics? Why not assist the authorities rather than oppose them also?"

How naïve.

"A system that cannot protect the least of its people should be torn down, Lancelot. I will be the one to make it happen. The ends should always be favorable."

"Ends never justify the means, Zero."

She stopped I her place and turned her face just a bit so her mask front was visible to him.

"I get where you are coming from. But at the end of the day, what would a mother rather wish to see? Her child die due the act breaching the 'good' law or see him safe due to perceived 'vile and conniving' method which caused no damage?"

The silence which persisted while she walked away was all the answer she needed.

Suzaku crumbled down on the sofa of his apartment in Avalon the moment he entered it. He and the other heroes helped to bring order to Pendragon after 9 month rule of torture and chaos by V.V. Everywhere people were seen jubilating for their freedom from the terror reign they had experienced and the free for all situation they lived in. The coming in of the heroes told them that the days would be better and that they would always have someone looking out for them.

But one scene kept playing out in his mind and it crushed his heart.

Lelouch kissing him one final time as she powered up "Shinkiro", her ultimate fighting tool, picked up the truck of explosives and headed towards the sea. The whole area was filled with Sakuradite, his greatest weakness-thus rendering him useless to help her. He still remembered the faint smile she gave him before she engaged max thrust to save her city, despite the pleas to not do it.

Which was why, when he answered the door he was torn between jumping at her in delight and slamming it shut in fright.

Standing before him was the only girl who had earned his respect, put him in his place on and off the field and stole his heart without her even knowing it, initially.

"Hey, will you allow me in? I didn`t exactly have a smooth day." Her voice still had that authoritative air which forced him to let her in.

He must have still had that dumbfounded face as she placed a small suitcase down and turned to face him " I managed to drop into the ocean just barely seconds before the blast. Jeremiah also told me to take it easy as the city would actually prefer someone among themselves rather than a vigilante to look after them. Hence, I will be staying here for a few days.

It wasn`t unusual for her to stay over with him. They had done it before for mission briefings, academic work and just hanging out together which consolidated their relationship. She may have turned cold, but she felt her heart always warming up just being with him. It made her feel safe, loved and cherished.

Like now when he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, pulling her into a hug and buried his face in her dark tresses.

"Suzaku, what are-" she never got to complete it as she felt her dress get wet. She turned around to see the gentle giant (figuratively) wail buckets as she soothingly rubbed circles on his back.

They remained like this for a while till the boy recovered. Lelouch gently punched him in the shoulder for worrying him so while Suzaku scolded her for pulling of such a dangerous stunt.

The bickering was friendly and devoid of malice, their mannerism lacking the formality of their work. Suzaku forced her to promise never to do such a thing again.

As they were swept in each other`s embrace while the cuddled in bed, Lelouch knew that such a promise would never last for as long as she had someone to look back too. However, it was reassuring to know someone was there who cared equally for you, if not more.

Perhaps, she liked having her boyfriend after all (despite her liking him since they first met eyes.)

Even better since he was a superhero.

Please read and review! Prologue for a possible future work.


End file.
